


Red Roses and Dead Things

by wingedwitch



Category: Smallville
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana morns Tess, and makes a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Roses and Dead Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while Season 8 was airing.
> 
> Title from a song by Seanan McGuire.

"I'm so sorry..."

She leaned to place a single red rose over the fresh grave. She stood there, staring at it, until she could find her words again.

"This wasn't supposed to happen...the last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt."

This was so much harder than she thought it would be. No, she wasn't crying, wasn't even close to it, but there was an ache in her chest that just wouldn't go away.

"...you meant a lot to me...I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you..."

Or really the nerve. Keeping people at arms length was safe, but that safety wasn't without a price.

Lana hesitated before kissing the tips of her fingers then touching them to the stone.

"He's not going to get away with this, Tess, I promise. I'll take him down if it's the last thing I do."


End file.
